


[FF7同人/SC]Hopelessness 9

by luxurleaf



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有肉渣,N17?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FF7同人/SC]Hopelessness 9

Hopelessness 9

 

他忽然想起离去前与好友幻影的对话。

「你骗我，将赛菲洛斯放出根本远比让他待在星球内部危险太多。」

「谁说的？」

「我拜托塔克斯帮忙调查，结果发现根本没有什么危机。」

「喔？有互相交流情报那是好事啊。」

「萨克斯！」

「呜哇，克劳德你好兇啊。」

「……为什么要做这种不对的事？」

「不对的事？我不觉得我哪里做错了，至少现在很好啊，也很和平。」

「你应该最知道赛菲洛斯有多可怕，如果一不小心让世界陷入危机该怎办？可能会有很多人因此丧命。」

「不会啦，有你在啊哈哈哈哈……」

「这并不好笑！」

「唔，那我问你，如果有天必须杀了我和爱丽丝才能拯救世界，那你会做吗？肯定不会做对吧？」

「……你想说什么？」

「我也是一样的心情呀，正因为如此我才会把赛菲洛斯交给你。」黑发好友突然脱去平常笑嘻嘻的样子，由烟雾形成的身影一脸正经地说。「我希望你幸福啊，克劳德。」

「我不需要幸福。」

「不对吧？是你的话应该会说『我没得到幸福的资格』才对。」

「…………那么跟赛菲洛斯又有何关联？」

「这问题问得好！让我想想喔……嗯，大概基於过去的情谊，我也希望他能够幸福。」

「所以就算让这个星球毁灭也无所谓？」

「也不能这样说啦…不过爱丽丝也很赞同我的作法就是了。」

「……无法理解。」

「那就接受如何？我看你们也相处得不错。」

「办不到。」

「唉……说点实在的，克劳德觉得你现在有办法杀赛菲洛斯吗？」

「不行就让他杀我。」

「你怎么这么死脑筋呢？喂？喂！你要去哪里啊？」

「去跟赛菲洛斯决斗。」

「別那么冲动啊，喂喂!听我说啊克劳德。」

当他走出教堂，跨上重型机车时，那模糊的影子还在后头大喊着。

「你知道吗？以前我认为你是想追寻幸福所以才加入神罗。」

「现在不是了。」

「那想不想知道你为何改变？」

「没兴趣。」带好防风墨镜，他催动油门扬长而去。

他们的对话，就仅止于此，从头到尾都他带着愤怒，半个字都没听进去。

但如今，他知道自己很快就会明白那个问题的答案。

 

「你在想什么？」被揽进宽广的胸膛中，或许因为今天他太沉默，让赛菲洛斯有些不大高兴。

「一些过去的事。」侧首，青年将头靠在男人颈窝间，现在他已经不排斥亲暱拥抱，真不知是好是坏。

「哪些事？」

「我正在弄清楚。」他没打算把这种类似预感的想法对男人明说，毕竟还非常模糊。

虽然人事已非，但克劳德看到那个深不见底的炉心时，他总觉得自己好像跟什么重叠在一起。

然后他站在炉心边缘，回首看向男人时突然发现到，这跟七年前他们所处的位置是一样的，只是互换过来。

有无形的东西被解开，而后放出，只是尚未形成实体。

因此他决定在山上多待上一天，等待那份感觉从交错谎言与真实的记忆深处慢慢孕育，浮现出全貌。

不为什么，只是一种很纯粹的直觉。

「所以你没有任何隐瞒？」对青年的说词似乎并不满意，男人语气沉了下来，气氛顿时有点紧绷。

「嗯……」除了口头上应答，克劳德完全不知该怎样澄清才好。

毕竟他的感觉太过抽象，难以言喻。

「那么。」男人的声音顿了顿，接着克劳德感觉自己的姿势被调整了下，一只大手伸到自己嘴边，指腹轻触唇畔。「好好舔湿吧，克劳德。」

呆了一下，他立刻明白对方意思。

张口，轻含进食指与中指，一想到接下来会被这两根手指插入，青年脸上便有些发热。

裤头解开的金属细碎声响起，他闭上眼，耐著羞耻感让下身光裸。

「脚抬起来，抓着。」耳畔传来低沉的诱哄，青年顺从地抬高腿让男人曲起，并照着他的引导握住膝盖，形成背对对方半身悬空，双腿大敞的不安定姿势。

翻搅口腔的手指似乎润滑够了，从他口中缓缓退出，滑入身下，指尖探进暴露在空气中的紧闭穴口。

「嗯……」不禁弓起背脊，前列腺被揉按的感觉实在太刺激，腰间的酥麻感让克劳德难耐地想缩回双腿伸手自渎，但他还是努力忍住了。

随着男人手指动作，青年皱眉呻吟著，微张开双眼，正好看到身前窗户上自己的倒影。

双颊绯红，分身半挺，后庭被带着皮革手套的手指玩弄，甚至流出透明液体，整体的模样说有多淫荡就有多淫荡。

但这一切都是他自愿的，他必须向男人证明些什么。

赛菲洛斯并没有想做的欲望，从投影在窗户上的冷静表情，还有腰后男人的身体反应，都可清楚知道他只是想试探。

所以自己若不以服从作为回应，恐怕好不容易建立的互信关系便会崩毁，回到原状。

这时克劳德突然觉得，太好了，幸好他们还有肉体联系，不然不擅长沟通的他就算感觉出赛菲洛斯不大能接受，也没法解释。

当被弄到射出来后，男人抱着瘫软的他吻了吻，声音听起来柔和许多。

「我暂且相信你这一次。」

青年眨眨湿润的双眼，倾听对方沉稳有力的心跳，忽然的安心让刚释放完的他感到困倦，在对方怀中昏昏睡去。

TBC


End file.
